As is well known in the trucking industry, it is almost impossible to back a double-articulated unit such as a truck pulling both a semi-trailer and a full trailer. Accordingly, conventional practice is to uncouple the full trailer from the semi-trailer prior to backing and to back the two components of the units separately.